


May's First

by Abbyromana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: hese are prequel stories to munnin_odanin's Uncle Jay AU series. Through May's early years, she had many firsts that affected her family as much as her.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 7





	1. First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of deleting my LJ account, so I'm trying to transfer my writings here. Please forgive any issues with these works. I'm planning on updating and correcting them.

_Mustn’t stop. Must…keep going…_  
  
That was the mantra repeating over and over in Dick’s head. It was the only thing still keeping him on his feet, keeping him pressing forward despite the icy breath of wind at his neck. The biting whirl wind nearly blinded him from his snowy surroundings.  
  
 _Mustn’t stop. Must… keep going..._  
  
An involuntary grunt puffed passes his cracked and blood-covered lips. Every muscle protested his step. Still, he forced himself to lift another stiff leg out of the waist-high snow bank. With little of his usual gracefulness, he swung the locked limb out before him, before letting it sink into the white depths again.  
  
He barely felt it touch the bit of solid ground beneath. In fact, his entire lower half felt frozen. So much so, that he lost his footing for a moment. The numb, lower limbs gave way.  
  
Curling himself around the small, clothed bundle in his arms, he fell to his knees or as far as the thick snow would allow. Still, all he could think about was the clothed bundle. It had to stay safe. It had to stay warm.  
  
 _Mustn’t stop. Must… keep going..._  
  
Croaking out a hoarse pant, he struggled to find his footing again. The ground no longer felt stable. He could have sworn there was nothing there. Dick imagined the surreal sensation must be like standing on water. Still…  
  
 _Mustn’t stop._  
  
With a grunt, he adjusted his weight to rise again.  
  
 _Must… keep going..._  
  
In his attempt to rise, he must have put pressure on the clothed bundle, because the next second, there came a sharp wail of distress from it.  
  
Dick’s attention immediately went to the clothed bundle. Past the icicles clinging to his eyelashes, his half-opened eyes just stared blankly. His dry mouth gapped before he nervously swallowed another cold, burning gulp of air.  
  
For a brief moment, Dick’s muddled thoughts struggled to comprehend the noise. He couldn’t remember what that noise meant, much less what was within the bundle. Thus, he mentally willed a stiff fingered hand to move toward the bundle, to pull back the coverings.  
  
When he was met with another slip of cloth, he pulled back that as well. Pulling that one back, he found another yet.  
  
After more three layers, the bundle’s content swam into blurry view of his tired eyes. The round, very red face of an exceedingly tiny baby laid nestled within. With a tiny fist held against its face, the tiny baby wailed even louder and more urgent. Soon the noise became thrashing as the baby gave sharp twists and turns in Dick’s arms.  
  
As Dick struggled to keep a hold, a wave of anguish flooded his senses. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to fight back the razor sharp pain that ghosted over his skin. There was a disorienting kaleidoscope of blinding light searing his retinas. An ear splitting shriek cut through him.  
  
Dick recognized his own hoarse, howling voice, and he didn’t know why. Then, amongst his anguished screams, he heard the baby, saw _her_ staring at him with pleading, blue eyes as if asking him to save her.  
  
In that second, his heart both wept with sorrow and soared with joy. She was _his_ in every sense of the word. He was _hers_ and here because of her. He was here to keep her safe, to protect her. He always would... no matter what.  
  
Pulling the baby close to his chest, he felt his sore eyes begin to moisten and freeze at the same time. Through his painful hiccups, he tried to shush the baby. “Don’t cry... Please... don’t cry... Everything... will be okay,” he crocked, forcing himself back on to his feet. He drew in a long, painful breath as he wrapped the covering around the baby again. Soon her cries turned to soft whimpers. “I swear... to you.”  
  
Despite the protest of his muscle, Dick lifted his foot again. When he brought it down again, he could tell he had reached the bottom of the first incline. He released another breath and immediately regretted it as it burned his throat and lips. Still, he would not stop. If he stopped he was dead, they were dead.  
  
 _Mustn’t stop. Must... keep going._


	2. First Night At Wayne Manor

After more than a year, Master Richard was home. Alfred felt the knot in his chest loosen just a bit. A sigh fell from his lips as he stood in the dimly lit bedroom doorway.  
  
The now oldest Wayne lay heavily covered in blankets and comforters, surrounded by pillows, and with three IVs in his arms and a heart monitor beeping away beside him. He was beyond the worst, according to Dr. Thompkins. All that was left now was to deal with the scars. Despite that, Alfred was relieved to have all five Waynes home.  
  
A quiet whimper from the other side of Master Richard’s room corrected Alfred on his count. There were now six Waynes with the newest laying in the arms of Master Jason. He was gently rocking her, but as with Alfred, he wasn’t having much more success at quieting the baby girl.  
  
Furrowing his brow, Alfred worriedly studied the second oldest Wayne’s repetitive rocking motions. Holding the baby to his chest, Master Jason quietly shushed her. His lips floated over her fidgeting head. With one hand on her cloth swaddled bottom, the other supported her head with fingers intertwined through the few dark tuffs of hair.  
  
The baby girl’s whimpers become sharp, repeated murmurs of distress. Master Jason softly said something to her. That must have upset her, because soon she began to openly wail. It sliced through the darkened room.  
  
Alfred could not let anything disturb Master Richard’s rest. He needed it, and the child was being incredibly difficult for no clear reason. She had been changed by himself and several other members of the family, feed no less than three times and burped, sung and talked to over the last five hours, and still she would not silently rest for more than a few minutes at a time.  
  
Coughing slightly, Alfred stepped forward. “Perhaps it would be best we move her to another room for tonight. For the good of…”  
A strained and tired voice interrupted him. “Jay… Alfred…”  
  
Both Alfred and Master Jason turned toward the bed. Even with a slightly turned head, Master Richard still had to look at them out of the corner of his partly closed eyes to see past the few winding tubes and wires connected to him. His mouth hung open as he struggled to draw in a deep breath. For a moment, his eyes closed, but a few seconds later, they opened appearing a bit more focused than before.  
  
“Jay… bring her… here,” he struggled to cough out in a hoarse voice, lightly patting one of the softer pillows beside his head.  
  
“Master Richard, I do not think that would be in the best interest of you or…,” Alfred tried to suggest over the sound of the crying.  
  
“Save it, Alfie,” Master Jason cut in, already walking over toward the bed. He very slowly placed the wailing baby on the indicted pillow, turning her slightly to face her father.  
  
Master Richard reached a hand toward the baby girl’s face, lightly running his fingertips across her pale cheek. “It’s okay. I’m here. No need… to cry.” He grunted in pain as he pushed himself up.  
  
Alfred cringed in sympathy, opening his mouth to protest the movement. “Master Richard….”  
  
Master Richard ignored him. Lightly kissing the baby’s forehead, he continued, “I’m here, May.”  
  
Almost immediately, the crying became mere whimpers. The baby girl pressed closer to Master Richard. Her tiny fist rubbed against his stubbly face. Bringing an arm around her, he brought the baby and the pillow to his chest.  
  
Once cuddled, Master Jason took a step back from the pair. He stood beside a contemplative Alfred, watching as Master Richard softly hummed to the baby girl. Soon, the whimpers were gone, leaving only gentle breathing in its place.  
  
A bemused but soft chuckle fell from Master Jason’s lips. Alfred gave him an inquisitive raised eyebrow.  
  
Master Jason patted Alfred on the back. With a yawn, he turned on his heel and left. “Night, Alfie.”  
  
Alfred remained a few minutes more, intently watching the sleeping pair. The return of Master Richard was a joy as much as the baby girl, May, was an unpredictable surprise. Yet, she wasn’t an unhappy surprise, far from it. The unexpected and often strange was a Wayne family tradition after all.  
  
With a small smile, Alfred said softly, “Welcome to the family, Miss May Grayson-Wayne.”


	3. First Words

The jingle of bells drew Tim from his reading. As the sound drew closer, Tim knew it was May. Her chiming laughter only confirmed it a moment after.  
  
Glancing up from his book, Tim spotted a flash of purple whiz past the library door. A small smile curved his lips when he heard the arguing voices of Damian and Jason following close behind. Clearly, they were on babysitter duty.  
  
Of course, Tim did not know why they were doing it together. As far as he knew, they didn’t get along. He couldn’t recall a time when he hadn’t come back from work at Wayne Enterprises or a mission with the Titans to not find them arguing or fuming after an argument. Only Dick ever seemed to keep them from killing each other.  
  
Thus, Tim couldn’t think of a reason why they should be working together, even if arguing. That is except for him. On more occasions than Tim cared to think about, he had been the focus of their hatred, mocking retorts, and mischievous ploys. He was pretty sure, after a careful investigation both had plotted his downfall more than once. If he could head it off now, he thought he should listen in.  
  
  
  
“Grayson’s going to kill you” mockingly stated Damian.  
  
That caught Tim’s full attention. His thoughts took a quick left turn, running with the thousand or more possible reasons Dick would want to kill Jason. Sure, more than a few were more reasons why Tim would want to kill Jason, but it was hard not to with brothers like these two.  
  
For the moment, Tim brushed his own plotting aside. Folding back the corner of the page he was on, he pushed himself up from his reclined position on the couch. Intently, he listened in to their conversation for the particular reason Damian had in mind.  
  
“Shut up,” Jason grumbled. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
There was a breath of a pause accented with a dismissive snort from Damian  
  
A low, warning growl from Jason told Tim exactly Jason’s expression without seeing it. “How do we know it wasn’t you who taught her that?”  
  
Thinking of May, particularly under the influence of Jason and Damian, immediately put a whole new worry in Tim’s head. He was protective of his niece. While her background was still a puzzle he hadn’t completely unraveled yet, he knew in his heart that he would do anything for her. He would never put up with anyone, particularly Jason and Damian, putting her in harm’s way.  
  
Rising to his feet, Tim moved to the library doorway. With one firm grip on the doorframe, he glanced out. Past the second floor library but not yet to the grand staircase, he spotted his brothers and May. They had briefly paused near one of the stained glass full length windows.  
  
May was mesmerized by it, as she often was, pressing her hands against the light blue glass with golden trim. She made random noises. A few of them, from this distance, could even be mistaken for words. However, Tim knew she was still learning to speak. As one shard broke through, she pointed at it, making a noise Tim swore could almost be mistaken as “light.”  
  
A small smile crept across his face, hearing her almost words. He knew she was smart. In fact, more and more every day, he was certain that given enough guidance she should easily excel well beyond even his child genius levels. Although, that was something he’d bring up to Dick in a few years, once May got past the challenges of talking, walking, and diapers.  
  
The sharp tone of Damian grabbed Tim’s attention back to the reason he had stepped into the hallway. “Tt,” Damian stated, giving Jason a defiant stare. “I know better than you. I know what Grayson would do if he…”  
  
Crossing his arms, Tim asked loudly, “Know better than you to not do what?”  
  
Both Jason and Damian looked up with worried expressions. Then, Jason’s brow furrowed. “None of your business, Replacement.”  
  
Tim knew Jason only called him that when he was upset and trying to change the subject. That meant whatever it was, Tim definitely did need to know. “No. Really, Jason. Go on,” Tim said.  
  
As Damian’s lips parted to speak, Jason glared at him. Damian returned it, only to get a hard shove in response from Jason. “Don’t you dare, you little…”  
  
A mock laugh stopped Jason speaking.  
  
However, Tim’s attention was already pulled away by May. She giggled and took off in Tim’s direction with her walker’s bells ringing like some sort of sleigh. Tim smiled warmly at her as she started to repeat over and over “Te. Te”, which was what she called him.  
  
He knelt down beside her when she was beside him. “Tim. T-i-m,” he said slowly, emphasizing each consonant.  
  
May’s smile vanished from her lips. She blinked at him, before her tiny brow furrowed in thought. He could just picture the ever curious and intelligence brain putting the sounds together as best as she could. Then, very slowly, she mumbled, “Teeee…mmm. Te.”  
  
Rubbing the top of her head, he smiled. “Close enough.” When he heard his brothers’ footsteps, he remembered them. Glancing up, he gave both of them a pointed look. “So… what’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing,” Jason said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just watching May for Dickie, while he and Alfie are out shopping. That’s all.”  
  
Damian snorted, rolling his eyes. “Tt. Not all. More like cleaning up your mess.”  
  
“Alright, out with it, Damian,” Tim said with his authoritative voice. “What’s Jason done?”  
  
Damian gave Jason a sly sideways smile. “Someone’s been breaking the rules.”  
  
Tim’s brow furrowed. “What rule?”  
  
Jason growled, barking out “Shut the fuck up, you little Demon!”  
  
As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, a panicked look swept over Jason’s face.  
Damian’s smirk grew across his face.  
  
Tim’s eyes widened. He reached to cover May’s ears, preparing to give Jason a lecture. His hands stopped short when he heard May say:  
  
“Ja! Fu-k! Ja! Fu-k!“  
  
The sense of horror that washed over Tim paled at the broad grin on his niece’s face. With wide eyes, he snapped to his feet and just stared at her. She wore proudest, broadest grin he had ever seen on her face. She looked back and forth amongst all three of them with an expectant look. Clearly, she sought a smile in return as she probably got whenever she got close to saying an actual word.  
  
Tim just blinked, slapping a hand over his gapping mouth. He was trying to comprehend what she had just said. Sure, she had technically just said her first word or close enough, but it was that word. Seconds ticked by with none of them saying a word. Her first word was a swear word. Tim just couldn’t fathom it.  
  
“Told you, Todd,” Damian sniggered. “She even fingered you.”  
  
With a sigh, Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dick’s going to kill you.”  
  
“Ah, not necessarily,” Jason said with a sly grin. He held up a finger in Tim’s direction. “Not if we can fix this before he gets back.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Tim looked suspiciously and inquisitively at Jason. “‘We’? What do you mean ‘we’?”  
  
“Well, as I see it, Dick’s going to be mad at you and the Demon,” Jason explained a bit too smugly, “for not telling him sooner.”  
  
“Hey! I just learned about this,” Tim said, gesturing at his chest.  
  
With a half-smile, Jason shook a finger at him. “Your word against mine.”  
  
“And mine,” Damian added, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Tim just gawked at his brothers. They were doing it to him again. They were putting him deep in the trouble. If they could, they’d probably make me the sole owner of it.  
  
“The point being, you’re in it as deep as the rest of us, Timmy,” Jason said, leaning in and messing Tim’s hair.  
  
Tim shoved his hand away and glared at him. There was a growl on his lips as he glared at Jason.  
  
“Hey!” Jason said with a too confident shrug. “Not my fault you were sticking your nose in.”  
  
Tim grumbled under his breath, already running over the possible solutions to this issue. He did not savor facing Dick when he found out that May’s first word was a swear word. As Tim ran his hand over his face, he heard a smug chuckle from Damian.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Jason asked.  
  
Putting his hands behind his head, Damian spun on his heel. “Oh…. Just that… Grayson’s home.  
  
As if to confirm his words, Tim heard the front door opening and the sound of two pairs of footsteps. A moment later, Dick’s voice rang out, “We’re home! Where’s my little wing?”  
  
In response, May shrieked happily and took off down the hallway in the direction of the main staircase. Her walker’s bells jingled in her wake. Jason was fast on her heels, while Damian doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
  
Biting back a desire to punch Damian, Tim raced after Jason and May. He muttered under his breath, “Dick’s going to kill us.”


	4. First Birthday

May gave a sharp wail in protest.  
  
Dick cringed as she reached new deafening levels. Still, he did not lift his daughter from the bathtub. Instead, he took a calming breath and spoke to her. “It’s okay, My Little Wing. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Lifting up a cup of water to rinse away the soap, he gentle poured it over her head. “I’m…”  
  
Before he could finish, May gave a defiant splash in his direction. A large soapy wave struck him in the face. Dick sighed, looking pointedly at his daughter through his one clear eye. "No, May."  
  
  
That was the fifth face of water he had gotten from May, since trying to give her a bath. This was getting irritating to say the least. It wasn’t that he never had been on the receiving end of May’s playful bath time antics. However, these were less playful and more self-defense.  
  
That’s when Dick heard a familiar smug snigger from the bathroom doorway. Glancing briefly away from the still wailing May, Dick spotted Jason leaning on the doorframe. Raising an eyebrow at Jason with the eye that didn’t currently have soap and water in it, he asked, “Something you want, Jay?”  
  
“Just glad to see there’s at least one thing you aren’t any good at, Dickie” he stated with a snide smile.  
  
“Oh, and you’d be so much better at it?” Dick threw back, turning only when May proceeded to almost squirm out of his grasp. The fact she was still cover in soap and water made it hard to make sure she stayed upright in the tub.  
  
“Can’t be any worse,” Jason commented. The sound of his footfalls came up behind Dick.  
  
Dick briefly ignored them as he lifted May slightly and humming her favorite song.  
  
Her response was another violent splash.  
  
“Ouch!” commented  
  
Dick caught sight of Jason leaning over his shoulder.  
  
“Is daddy being a big meanie and making you get clean?” Jason asked.  
  
Much to Dick’s amusement, Jason put on a sincerely concerned face, which must have surprised May too. For a second, she stopped crying and just looked at Jason with a sort of perplexed look that Dick felt. Then, Jason had to go and ruin it. “Say, where’s that rubber robin-ducky thing Babs got her?”  
  
Almost as if on cue, May’s lower lip began to wobble and fresh tears formed in her eyes. Then, she was off, dramatically throwing her head back and giving an even louder wail, if that was possible.  
  
“Woah!” Jason stated, pulling back and covering his ears. He gave an irritated look at Dick. “Talk about ear-shattering.”  
  
With one eye still closed, Dick gave Jason a dirty look. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”  
  
When Jason raised an eyebrow at him, Dick rolled his eyes.  
  
With a sigh, Dick admitted. “I forgot Mr. Robbie.” Using his upper arm, he tried to clear his vision. “Been busy getting ready for May’s first birthday party, so I only had time now to get her all clean for it, and…”  
  
A hard smack from May confirmed her anger over his mistake.  
  
“I get it,” Jason finished with a tone of sarcasm. He gestured back out the bathroom door. “Do you want…?”  
  
“How about you give me a hand here, so we can get this done?” With a sideways nod, he indicated the space beside him.  
  
“Not real sure, Di…” Jason said, starting to take a step back.  
  
“Not asking,” Dick said firmly. “Now sit!”  
  
Jason only hesitated for a moment, giving Dick a sour look, before kneeling beside Dick. He gave a heavy sigh before asking, “So, what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Hold her… for,” Dick tried to explain, handing off a soapy and squirming May to Jason’s waiting arms, “a… moment.”  
  
Once, she was safely in Jason’s grasp, Dick cupped another hand of water. He poured it over her head, washing away some more soap, clinging to her hair.  
  
May sputtered for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut as the water washed over her face. She gave a pathetic whimper, rubbing her eyes with one hand. The other gripped tightly to one of Jason’s wrists. Then, her squinted gaze snapped in Dick’s direction. As Dick reached for another cup of water, he got swatted by May on his arm very hard.  
  
“Ouch!” Dick yelped, pulling his arm back. He gave May a pointed look, before saying firmly, “No.”  
  
May scowled at him, before wailing loudly again.  
  
Dick sighed, shaking his head. “This isn’t going to work. I think I’ll have to get Mr. Robbie.”  
  
A look of panic washed over Jason’s face as Dick rose to his feet. “What!” His voice jumped an octave.  
  
A small smile curved Dick’s slips as he patted Jason’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I think it’s in her crib. Won’t be too long.”  
  
“Me?” Jason said, sounding slightly worried. “But… but…”  
  
“Don’t be such a worry wart, Jay,” Dick said with a chuckle. He glanced at the bathroom mirror spotting his brother and May. Jason was pulling May closer to the edge of the tub and him, so he could turn in Dick’s direction.  
  
Dick’s eyes just widened.  
  
“She’s soaking wet and… and soapy,” Jason complained. “What am I supposed to do with a soapy baby, while your rubber robin hunting?”  
  
Dick heard his question, but there were no words in his throat. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at May. She had stopped crying. Instead, she was making a soft cooing noise. A small smile crept over Dick’s face.  
  
“What are you smiling at?” Jason said crossly. “What’s so… so…?” Jason stopped in mid-sentence. His gaze snapped back to the cooing May.  
  
Standing in the door, Dick watched the cute scene play out. His oldest brother held tiny May almost to his chest – only the edge of the tub stood between them. May just stared at him as if he was the most fascinating thing in the universe. Dick knew May liked being around Jason, he just didn’t realize how far that adoration went.  
  
“Well, well,” Dick said with a surprise to his tone. “Who knew you were as a living Mr. Robbie?”  
  
Jason’s gaze snapped in Dick’s direction with a wide-eyed start. “What the fu--?”  
  
Dick gave Jason a silencing glare. All his family knew the rule about language when May was around. Jason knew better than most. He grumbled briefly.  
  
May giggled in response, reaching one hand toward him. Jason turned to look at her.  
  
“What?” he asked the giggle baby. “What’s so--?” His words were stolen when May’s tiny hand clamped around his nose. “Hey!” Jason protested.  
  
May giggles turned in to full blown laughing. Dick had to cover his mouth to stop from joining her.  
  
“Oh, yes very funny,” Jason said in a nasally voice. “I can see you laughing, Dick.”  
  
A snort of laughter erupted from Dick’s lips as he just stared at his helpless brother.  
  
“Don’t just stand there,” Jason told him, trying to unsuccessfully pull free from May’s grasp. “Do something!”  
  
“Okay,” Dick said with an amused smile. “Let me just go to Tim’s room.”  
  
Jason’s brow furrowed in question. “Why?”  
  
“I think he still keeps his camera in his top desk draw,” Dick explained with a wink. He spun on his heel and headed down the hallway.  
  
The loud protests of Jason yelling his name echoed in his wake.  
  


oOo

  
  
Jason hesitated at the partially open door to the bustling dining hall.  
  
There was nothing dangerous waiting inside, at least not in the life-threatening way. No villains, monsters, or evil aliens were about to attack. No uptight businessmen or way too busty women, like most of Wayne gatherings, waited inside either. Instead, there was a baby shower going beyond the double doors.  
  
Nearly every super heroine, and possibly a few superheroes that the batfamily knew, (that was nearly all of them) was supposed to be here. He’d been busy dressing May, while Dick greeted them all, so Jason wasn’t sure who was really here.  
  
May must have felt Jason’s apprehension of crossing the threshold. She gripped his loosely buttoned, red dress shirt and looked worriedly up at him with wide, blue eyes. Past the thick dark locks, she blinked and made incoherent but obviously concerned noises.  
  
Jason just smiled at her. “Ready?” Brushing back the few loose locks from her forehead, he reminded himself this was more than just May’s first birthday. For most of the superhero community, this was the first time for them to meet her. This was her introduction to the life and friends of her father, her uncles, and her grandfather.  
  
Kissing her forehead, Jason whispered, “Show time, Princess... as your father puts it.”  
  
With another deep breath, Jason pushed open one of the double doors and stepped inside. The hall was filled with out-of-costume heroes. Some Jason recognized immediately.  
  
The elongated dining table was practically filled. Jason spotted Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark seated with a group around the dining table. Linda West and Karen Starr were mingling near the drinks bar. Koriand'r and a few others were filtering in and out of the kitchen. Roy and Lian Harper were seated on the couch.  
  
Alfred, Tim, and Jason had set up the couch area earlier beside the area designated for presents. There was now a vast aware of presents piled on top of the area, reaching heights taller than Jason.  
  
Leaning down, he whispered to May. “Man, let’s hope some of those are toys and not just more baby clothes.”  
  
May did not seem to hear him. Instead, she adjusted her grip on his shirt, pulling herself higher up his shoulder. Her gaze was focused out over the groups of people. She made incoherent noises as she pointed out toward the distant corner, where Alfred and Dick were leaning over a small table. It wasn’t hard to see the huge, two-layer birthday cake they were stabilizing.  
  
Jason couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Looking for your Dad, hm?”  
  
She gave a look that was clearly her way of saying ‘duh.” That made him chuckle. Turning in Dick’s direction, he doesn’t think as he called out, “Hey, Dick! Birthday girl's here!”  
  
As soon as the words breezed past his lips, every head in the room snapped in his direction. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as saw nearly everyone moved in his direction. He unconsciously backed up into the door, gripping May hard to him. She squeaked out a protested against his chest.  
  
The women, most of who probably could dismember him in a matter of seconds, were ‘ohhing’ and ‘awing’ over May. Some kept talking about how cute May was and asking if she could walk yet. Others asked if they could hold her for a moment. He only held on tighter to May. Jason would have rather run from the room, taking May with him, if he hadn’t spotted one friendly face in the bunch.  
  
Donna pushed her way past the throng of people. “All right, everyone. Back it up. Give them some breathing room. Can’t you see your scaring her.”  
  
There was a breath of silence before the wave of apologizes. Everyone took several steps back from a cowering Jason. Donna turned a friendly smile in Jason's direction.  
  
With a slight blush, he said, “Thanks.”  
  
Donna shrugged, still smiling. “Well, I could see May wasn’t the only one a little overwhelmed.” Her gaze flickered down to May, still clutched to his chest. A look of concern flickered across her face. “Although, you may want to let her go a bit before you suffocate her.”  
  
Looking down, he immediately adjusted his iron tight hold on May. “Sorry, Princess.”  
  
As he had seen with Dick in the tub, May gave him deep scowl. She made an angry noise, smacking his shoulder.  
  
“There you are,” said the familiar voice of Dick. He emerged from between the throngs. Instantly, May’s expression changed to one of pure joy. She reached out toward him, squirming in Jason’s hold. “Give her here, Jay.”  
  
May happily giggled in her father’s arms as he gave her a once over look. “Did Uncle Jay dress you, My Little Wing?”  
  
“What?” Jason replied with a shrug. He was still half eyeing the throngs of people. He was sure he probably knew all of them in costume, but right now, he had only nailed down about half of them. Surprisingly, none of them were the big Leaguers.  
  
“You were supposed to dress her in the blue dress that I got,” Dick said, flashing a raise eyebrow at Jason. “I did lay it out on the dresser with the black shoes.”  
  
With a smirk on his lips, Jason shrugged. “May and I out voted you. We decided red was cooler on her.”  
  
“May and you, huh?” Dick said, not holding back the sarcasm. “Uh huh. Sure.”  
  
“Red is a good color,” a towering, dark hair woman with the sort of voice that made you pay attention. It only took a moment for Jason to realize this was Big Barda. “On my planet, it is the color of strength and power. I am sure, Richard Grayson, that your daughter will be a mighty warrior.”  
  
Dick chuckled, slightly adjusting his hold on May, who was inquisitively eyeing the people in the swarm. “One day at a time, Barda, but you never know.”  
  
“Of course,” Barda said with a small smile. “When she grows stronger, she can use the mighty gift I have brought her to crush her enemies.”  
  
One of Jason’s eyebrows immediately jumped up his forehead. “Really?” he said questioningly, now gazing very interested at the pile of gifts. “And which present would that be?”  
  
“Jason…” Dick said with his warning tone.  
  
Jason gave him his best innocent look, shrugging nonchantly. Instead of replying, he asked, “Say, where’s Big and Blue and the other big Leaguers?”  
  
“Trouble came up,” Donna answered. “Something over the Artic, but Diana, Clark, and the others said to start without them and they'd be here as soon as they can.”  
  
“So we’ll wait on the gifts for now,” Dick said, handing May over to Donna, who happily accepted the little girl, “letting May get to know everyone.” He paused, watching as Donna moved back toward the couch area. The swarm of guests mostly followed after her.  
  
Then, turning toward Jason, Dick put an arm around him. “Meanwhile, you are going on food duties with Tim.”  
  
With the roll of his eyes, Jason sighed. He would really rather not. In fact, he was thinking of going roof side for a smoke and to stay out of the way, until it was time for presents. Still, he wouldn’t say that to Dick, not today of all days. “Tt. I don’t care.”  
  
Despite some panic still bubbling in his stomach, he chose to stay passive. He only let his thoughts show on his face when he spotted a distracted Tim chatting with Titan friends. There was a plate of food balancing in one hand and a glass or red liquid in the other.  
  
“Just as long as I get to eat too,” Jason told Dick as he leaned over and grabbed the plate out of Tim’s hand.  
  
“Hey!” protested Tim, watching angrily as Jason stuffed a pig-in-a-blanket from the plate into his mouth.  
  
“Thanks, Replacement,” Jason said with his mouthful, continuing to follow Dick into the kitchen.  
  
He swore he could hear Tim’s grumbles as the kitchen door closed behind. Jason just smirked.


	5. First Reunion

A cold shiver ran down Dick’s spine before he even stepped foot in the doorway to May’s nursery. His breath caught in his throat. The world shrunk down to that moonlit room.  
  
There, mere feet away, stood an imposing, dark figure in a bat cowl and Kevlar. The long, flowing black cape remained near motionlessly draped over the broad shoulders of the figure as he gazed down into May’s crib. The stoic silence seemed to consume almost all sound, except for May’s soft snoring and Dick’s own hitched pants.  
  
There were words on Dick’s tongue, but his mind was racing too much to speak.  
  
  
Even in the familiar black Kevlar, Dick swore for a moment it wasn’t him. Rather, the broad shoulders reminded Dick of Jason. Only two months ago his oldest brother had dawned the suit for a time, while Dick healed from combative injuries. However, Jason was back to being the Red Hood, and according to Oracle, he was out with Damian on patrol.  
  
Taking an uneasy step closer to the figure, Dick considered the dark figure’s movements. They were methodical and purposefully silent, much like Tim. However, Red Robin was off with his Titan teams, carrying on the legacy with the rest of the former Teen Titans. And since the events of over two years ago, Tim pointedly told Dick that he never wanted to put on the bat cowl again.  
  
Daring to stretch for other possibilities than the obvious one screaming in his head, he considered the features of the dark figure. Under the pointed nose guard, a strong, square jaw was visible. It tightened in a way that made Dick think of Damian. Through the last several years, Dick had learned the signals of when Damian was angry and when he was just frustrated. The only difference between the dark figure’s chin and Damian’s chin was the subtle stumble on the chin and the familiar way it dimpled instead of jetted when in thought. Besides, Damian was only twelve and with Jason at the moment.  
  
In Dick’s mind, that only left one person, no matter how impossible that may be. Fighting his urges to cry, run to the man, and hug him as he had long yearned to these last three years, Dick strengthened his voice, squared his shoulders, and spoke:  
  
“Her name’s May.”  
  
The way the Batman jumped slightly and turned abruptly Dick wasn’t sure if it was his voice or words that caught the dark figure off guard. The posture had become rigid, as if the Batman was ready to attack one moment. Then the next, the Batman’s mouth fell open, his muscles fell lax, and Dick swore the Batman blinked confused.  
  
Coughing, Dick took a few more slow but purposeful steps forward. He buried his hands into the pockets of his old Gotham University pullover. “If you were wondering that is.”  
  
With each step, Dick got closer and closer to the ghost from his past, a man that shouldn’t be here. It was a man who currently was buried in a tomb in the batcave. Dick half expected him to vanish in a haze, like so many ghost stories he had heard. Yet, the Batman just stared at him, not a change in his expression or form the whole time. He was still gapping with a yearning need to know.  
  
A thousand or more thoughts whizzed through Dick’s mind. He wondered about reincarnation, the Lazarus pit, clones, ghosts, and more. Then, as he came to stand beside the man he once thought of as a friend, mentor, even father, Dick felt a flicker of a memory – an old and strange conversation, more specifically.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping May, Dick let it roll through his head before it breezed past his lips. “Time travel.”  
  
Dick didn’t have to look up to know the Batman’s mouth was snapping shut, and his gaze narrowing on the back of Dick’s head. “Sorry?” came the barked out question. “What did you say?”  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Dick’s mouth as moisture formed at the corners of his eyes. Instead of immediately replying, he reached into May’s crib, adjusting the discarded blanket back over her. “I’m right, aren’t I?”  
  
The response was silence. He took that as the confirmation.  
  
“I recall you mentioning the experience to me one time,” Dick explained. He continued to fix May’s bedding more as a way to keep him calm and focused. He feared meeting the Batman’s gaze would cause a break in the floodgate of emotions. “You and several other members of the Justice League, while combating some inter-dimensional being, were temporarily displaced in time. Individually as well as together, you ‘jumped to different points in Earth’s history,’ as I believe you put it.”  
  
There was a low grumble. The tiny smile curved Dick’s lips more as he was briefly reminded of a fuming and confused Damian after a lecture from Tim. One that the youngest Robin knew Tim was right about.  
  
“Of course, for you it’s still going on. Yet… I remember you talking about how Clark ended up meeting his adopted grandparents, Kyle had met a future Green Lantern from Earth, and all of you ended up working alongside the Legion of Superheroes at some point in the future.” With a sigh, he finally turned his attention from his daughter to his adopted father. “But you never said… for you.”  
  
Dick met the grim gaze of the Batman, all tightly drawn lips and penetrating stare. Still, Dick knew the signs. Behind the cowl, his mind was racing. He was a lost soul only seeking a way back to his own place in time, to his own family. Thus, Dick’s words were probably troubling, since they spoke of events that hadn’t happened yet for him. His hands kept tightening into fists and untightening.  
  
All Dick could give was wide, hopeful eyes and an understanding smile. None of which he truly felt. He still stood on the precipice of letting his emotions drive him forward into the arms of the Batman, burying his face into the familiar Kevlar shoulder, and telling him everything that the Batman sought. He did not, he would not.  
  
Batman’s cowl turned away from Dick’s gaze to May’s crib. Several labored breaths flared through his nose as his lips pursed in and out a few times. “Is… is… she…?” he seemed to be struggling to ask.  
  
“She’s mine,” Dick finished. He too turned his gaze back to the sleeping May. “My daughter. The next Amazing Flying Grayson.” He couldn’t help how the thought of May flying on a trapeze or across rooftops beside him brought a bright smile to his face. Then, an old ache cut deep into his heart and he felt his smile waver. “She’s my world.”  
  
The softer voice of the Batman, sounding more like Bruce, pulled Dick from his thoughts. “Of course… she would be.” There was a pause. “Her mother…”  
  
Dick’s gut twisted painfully. “Complicated,” he said far more harshly than he meant, before quickly changing topics. “Would you like to hold her?”  
  
Dick heard the Batman take a nervous step backwards. The puff of a breath, the sort before a negative response, echoed in the silent nursery. Despite that, Dick was already reaching into May’s crib. With ease, he lifted the twenty-six month old from the crib. Her eyes were tightly shut, but a sleepy whimper puffed past May’s lips. He brought her to his chest to rest.  
  
Her short but thick black locks were sticking in every direction under Dick’s chin as she buried herself closer to him. He hushed her slowly growing protests, “It’s okay, My Little Wing.”  
  
For the second time, Batman looked surprised. Dick guessed it was May’s nickname. No doubt it triggered a memory of Jason. Of course, it did stop the Batman from taking any further steps away from Dick and May.  
  
Dick used the opportunity to turn May to face toward the Batman. With a fist in one eye and another only partially open, she looked in the direction of the dark figure.  
  
Dick whispered, “May, I want you to meet someone.” He paused, looking up at the Batman. “This… this is your grandfather. He’s the reason we’re all here… me, Uncle Jason, Uncle Tim, Uncle Damian, Aunt Cass,…. and even you. All together… and safe.”  
May’s tiny head rose and past squinted eyes to look up at a gapping Batman for a brief moment. She blinked three times, before sniffling slightly. “Ba…Ba…,” she struggled to say, before rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Dick watched slightly mesmerized as Batman reached across the void between them. He rested an open, gauntleted hand on the back of May’s dark wavy head. May turned slightly into the gauntlet. Her little nose wiggled as if sniffing the material. “Ba…Bat…Bat!” Her tired eyes rose and just looked inquisitively up at the Batman.  
  
Second ticked slowly by, and May and the Batman just stared at one another. Dick didn’t even dare to breath, freeing it might break this once in a lifetime chance for either of the pair.  
  
In the end, it was an all sounding sneeze from May that abruptly ended it. With a whimper, she turned away from the Batman, burying herself into Dick’s neck. She whimpered softly, murmuring about Mr. Robbie.  
  
“She’s beautiful,” a tight voice breathed out. Dick barely recognized it as Bruce. It was too soft and filled with emotions.  
  
Dick smiled, kissing May’s forehead. “Yes, she is.”  
  
“I…,” the Batman stammered, swallowing hard. “Do I… are we…?” Then suddenly, he pulled his hand back to his side. A growl erupted from him. “Never mind.” With a sharp turn, he faced away from Dick.  
  
A very familiar silence filled the space between them.  
  
The pain returned, gnawing at Dick’s gut. He wanted to say so much more, but he didn’t know what he should. Part of Dick wanted to warn him about his coming death, but he didn’t know what good that would do. The events of the Crisis were out of any of their control, and Bruce’s death would result because of those events. His words would be pointless.  
  
Feeling tears prickling in his eyes, Dick struggled to find strength for his voice.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Dick,” the Batman said, glancing slightly over one of his broad shoulder. “Whatever brought you here to this point, no matter what had to happen, I want you to know that.”  
  
A lump formed in Dick’s throat as he felt the first tear trickle down his cheek. Forcing himself to speak, he shakily spoke, “Bruce… I…”  
  
A sharp beeping sound cut him off. The Batman looked down as one gauntlet covered a spot on his utility belt. Slowly, a white halo emanated from his belt, forming around the Batman. Soon, he was encircled in a shimmering white sphere.  
  
Unconsciously, Dick took a step backwards, bumping into the crib. The Batman turned part way when he did. As the light grew intensity, the Batman looked at Dick and May with a part smile on his lips.  
  
“Bruce… I…,” Dick stammered out, taking an uncertain step forward. The words choked him.  
  
“Bat… Bat…,” May murmured sleepily, squirming in Dick’s arms.  
  
In the length of time it took to swallow the painful lump in his throat, the Batman vanished in a blinding flash. As darkness took its rightful place, devouring the last of the light, Dick took a shaky breath. “I… I love you.”  
  
He pressed his face against May’s dark, sweaty locks. For a moment, he just listened to the silence and May’s breathing. As her breathing evened out to soft whistles, he let his tears roll freely down his cheeks. It took several more moments before he could turn away from the spot, where Bruce had vanished, but he eventually did.  
  
This had all happen so fast, and it hurt more than he was ready to admit. Not only because he never told Bruce all the things he wanted and that he should have, but none of his family had been here. To explain this to them, it was impossible. No.  
  
As Dick gently laid May back into her crib, he decided then and there never to tell the others, not even Alfred. It would do no good. He would only be reopening old wounds. After the past events, he would not be the barer of more harm to them.  
  
Brushing back a few locks of hair from May’s resting facial features, Dick decided instead that he’d just add this to the pile of secrets he already kept from his family. Some things were better left lost to time. Some secrets were better left to the dead.  
  
“Family first,” Dick whispered softly, covering May’s sleeping form. “Remember that, My Little Wing. Always family first.”


	6. First Circus

Dick couldn’t help the beaming grin on his face. Being back under a big top, just took him back to a simpler, happier time. He was eight again. Just down warming up as he watched his folks performing high above him. The familiar, large hand of Old Mister Haley would pat him on the shoulder as signal that he should go on up.  
  
Butterflies of excitement would build in his stomach as he took in the sun tinted big top. There was just enough light for the crew to secure the rigging, poles, and stands into place for tonight’s show. Still, outside the noises of the other circus activities were well underway with throngs of people filling the air with their laughter and chatter. The warm smell of cotton candy and popcorn wafted into the tent.  
  
  
  
Only May’s giggling reminded Dick, he was no longer that eight year old boy. He was no longer a member of the Amazing Graysons. That was his past.  
  
Looking to the squirming toddler, he saw she was pointing at the pair currently flying through the air. For just a moment, Dick could imagine it was his parents. “Fly, Da da.”  
  
Grinning at her, he snuggled close and whispered, “Like the acrobats, My Little Wing?”  
  
With sparking, blue eyes behind long bangs, May nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Da da.” Instantly, her gaze returned to the pair with an even broader grin. “Like you fly.”  
  
Dick unsuccessfully tried to smoother his own laughter.  
  
When he saw a familiar face stride towards him, memories of Old Mister Haley rushed back. “Richard Grayson, while I live and breathe!” Reaching out a hand, he shook the graying hair man with the round face. This was not the old, kind-hearted ring master from his youth. This was his son, but he looked so much like his father.  
  
“Bryan, it’s so good to see you,” Dick replied, readjusting his hold on May who shifted to get a better view, while Dick talked to man.  
With thumbs under his stylish, red suspenders of the ring master, Bryan grinned happily at Dick. “I can’t believe you came. When Big Margret said she met you at the ticket stand, well, I didn’t know what to think. I thought for sure a rich boy like you…”  
  
“Hey! Can’t keep me away from the center ring for long,” Dick commented with a wink. “Besides, needed some excuse to introduce you to my daughter.” He adjusted May much to her whimpering protests to face Bryan instead of the acrobats.  
  
The man’s eye widened as he took in small girl in dark pigtails and dressed flowery yellow shirt and blue jeans. “Bryan, I’d like you to meet May Grayson.”  
  
The man’s laughter filled Dick’s ear. The compliments and expressions of surprise flew from his once trouble-maker partner from his circus youth. He should have been happy to hear them, but a sudden shiver crept across Dick’s skin.  
  
As Bryan called to several performers setting up near the the lion’s cage to see May, Dick couldn’t shake the uncomfortable sensation. He felt he was being watched, except it wasn’t in a good way.  
  
Dick gaze swept across those approaching. For the most part, Dick recognized many of the kids he had grown up with. He even spotted a few old times among the clowns and set-up crew. While he didn’t know them all, none of them were giving him this uneasy feeling. As Bryan and the others continued to ooh and ahh over May, Dick’s scrutinizing swept further out and around the big tent area.  
  
He no longer saw the big, colorful tent with the eyes of an eight year old. Instead, he saw it as Batman. Every instinct he had picked up in his time under Batman, as a member of the Teen Titans and the Justice League were kicking in.  
  
That’s when his gaze fell upon a lone figure still beside the lion’s cage. He hadn’t come over with the rest. He remained bent over a duffle bag. His form fitting lion tamer outfit showed off his overly muscular physique. It was also a shock contrast to his white, smoothed back hair.  
  
With the man’s back to him, Dick didn’t recognize him… at first. Squinting slightly, he could just make out a series of brutal scars over his back and broad shoulders. Beyond that, he swore he could see a black strap cutting through his white locks as an angle. The discomfort started to form real free, particularly as the man started to turn around.  
  
Dick’s eyes widened as he saw an all too familiar, beared face with a black eyepatch over one eye. The other eye was icy blue that looked squarely at Dick. A sliver of a dark smirk curved the man’s lips. His name froze on Dick lips when he saw what the man had retrieved from the duffle bag. It was a detonator with the red button was already pressed.  
  
“No,” Dick breathed before he felt the first explosion behind him.  
  


oOo

  
  
Jason heard the screams first.  
  
He dropped the cotton candy he been buying for May and ran toward the fleeing people. Through stamped of terrified parents and crying children, he searched out Dick and May. There was no doubt in his mind that they were probably knee deep in whatever trouble was causing the panic. After all, this was Dick’s first home, things never went right when one revisit their past. Jason knew from his own experiences.  
  
When he saw smoking rising from the main circus tent, his heart was in his throat. The same place Dick had taken May only ten minutes ago. He hated being right.  
  
Inside the tent was a scene of chaos. Here and there flames licked at the cloth and wood interior. Men in lion tamer outfits and clown gear were battling the flames. A few were trying to remove people from under fallen debris. Jason didn’t see Dick among them.  
  
Across the fallen center pole, Jason’s gaze searched out his brother and niece. He was sure it shouldn’t be hard spotting them, unless Dick had already fled. But Jason doubted Dick would just abandon people in need. At the same time, Jason also knew Dick wouldn’t do anything to put May in harm’s way.  
  
“Hey! Can we get some help over here!” shouted a loud voice. It drew Jason’s attention.  
  
His gaze traveled down the long center pole. It had broken in half, smashing the stands completely. Only the last few rows kept the pole from bringing the whole tent down. The two parts of the pole laid partially crisscrossed over the center ring. There knelt a balding man in white and red beside a trapped, dark haired figure. Jason recognized Dick in an instant.  
  
“Dick!” Jason shouted, not thinking as he hurried over.  
  
One hand went to the pole, testing its stability. It creaked slightly, but didn’t seem ready to fall any second. His other hand went to his brother’s shoulder. A shiver of fear swept over him when took in the pale condition of his brother’s face. Maybe it was just the bloody condition of the giant gash across his forehead that made Dick look so pale, but for a moment, Jason feared the worse.  
  
With a tight voice, he whispered, “Dick…. Please…”  
  
Instantly, one of Dick’s hands snapped up, grabbing Jason’s arm in an iron tight grip. He cried out in pain. With wide and wild eyes, he looked pleading at Jason. “Help. You have to… you have to…”  
  
Jason shushed his brother as he turned his attention to the poles. “Just stay still I’ll get you…”  
  
“No!” croaked out Dick, giving Jason’s arms another hard squeeze. “Not me. May!”  
  
There was a second where his niece’s name didn’t register. He was in hero mood, protect his brother. That was the only thing on his mind. Then, in the moment of breath, he found himself looking frantically for her. He thought for sure she had to be nearby. Then, he turned to the man who had been helping Dick. “Where is she?”  
  
The man looked panicked and shaky. “I… I… don’t…”  
  
Dick answered for him. “He took her. Please… please stop….” He grunted in pain through blood stained teeth.  
  
Giving his brother a comforting squeeze as much for himself as Dick. “Who?” Jason asked. “Who took May?”  
  
With a shaky breath and drooping eyelids, Dick coughed out the one name Jason didn’t want to hear: “Deathstroke.”


	7. First Transformation

Behind his dark shades, Jason dozed in the midday sun. Arms rested across his abdomen as his mind drifted between the realm of darkened dreams and his niece’s laughter. There wasn’t a care on his mind, at least nothing new. Then, a sharp bark reminded him of one.  
  
Popping open one eye, Jason spied on May in a purple spring dress and pigtails. Her eyes shimmed as she threw a small red ball with all her strength, sending it only a couple feet away. Instantly, a jet black Labrador bounded off after it. May just giggled happily running as fast as her little legs could carry her after the dog. “Good, Blue.”  
  
However, the dog wasn’t a real dog, at least not in the way of being born a dog. True, it biological currently was a black Labrador with striking blue eyes and an endless bound of energy. No, that dog that May was affectionately calling “Blue” was in fact her father.  
  
  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Jason cursed magic and his older brother’s ability to be the target of magical beings. Five days ago, Dick and Damian had tangled with Circe, while helping out the Justice League. The result had left both of them in their current state.  
  
Thinking of the youngest Robin, Jason glanced over his shoulder at the other patio chair pushed up against the wall. Underneath, two small brown eyes twinkled threateningly.  
  
Jason wore a small smile as he pushed himself up to face the shadow cloaked form under the chair. Patting his leg, he beckoned. “Come on, boy. Come on out.”  
  
A low threatening growl emanated from under the chair. Jason knew Damian was in a bad mood. He had been since first being transformed. Unlike Dick, he wasn’t enjoying the current situation. The only times he appeared was either when he was hungry or Dick chased him out of his hiding spots. Other than that, most of the batfamily would only know he was around from the sudden and low threatening growl when they entered the particular room he was currently hiding in.  
  
“Come on, Damian. Don’t be like that,” Jason said with a slightly teasing tone to his voice. “If you keep this up, I’ll call Dick over.”  
Almost immediately, the growling stopped. A short series of whimpers and grumbles followed, almost sound like cursing. Then, gradually Damian wiggled his way out from under the chair. Once fully out, his thick, black coat made him look much bigger than one might expect for a puppy. He wasn’t small in any sense of the word, but he was tiny compared to the size of Dick who was busy playing keep away from May.  
  
Lowering his hand, he called Damian over. The small, black dog trotted. There was a piercing and clearly upset glare on his face. Even when he stopped within petting distance, he stopped short of licking Jason’s hand. Instead, he just plopped down. With a quick look at the hand, Damian gave a defiant sneeze in place of his usual “Tt.”  
  
That just made Jason smile even more as he vigorously rubbed the top of Damian’s head. As Damian gave an upset whimper, Jason laughed as he snapped at Jason’s hand.  
  
A cheerful bark echoed the laughter. Jason only had enough time to recognize it as Dick’s bark before the massive Labrador leapt into his lap. He had to pull his hand away from Damian to stop the overly friendly slobbering of Dick on his face. “Eww! Gross! Stop, Dick. Down, Boy! Down!” he commanded. Dick only did long enough to search his hands for treats.  
  
With another sharp bark, Dick gave Jason a pleading puppy look. Clearly, he thought Jason was giving out dog treats to Damian and came looking.  
  
“Needie much, Dickie?” Jason asked with a smirk.  
  
“Blue!” shrieked May, waddling over to Jason’s side. “Hungry.” Then, May stopped and touched her tummy. “I hungry too.” She stuck out her lower lip. Soon, Jason found himself with two puppy looks, and not one coming from the one that actually looked like the puppy. Damian to just gave a high pitched bark, snapping at Jason’s bare toes.  
  
With a sigh, Jason rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess it is about lunch time anyway,” he said, rising to his feet to stretch. Smiling warmly at May, he led the way back inside. “Let’s go bother Alfie.”


End file.
